Cloudy with a Chance of Irish/Transcript
This is the script for [[Cloudy with a Chance of Irish|''Cloudy with a Chance of Irish'']]. story begins at Dublin Airport, where everyone has awaited the return of the kids Connor Lacey: We're back, everyone. Mai Lacey: Welcome back, children! And is that? Shannon O'Dwyer: Yep. Christopher Robin Milne, formally known as Venom. Christopher Robin Milne: It's an honor to meet you and your son, Ms. Lacey. Sean Allen: And just in time too. Because I have invented this. I call it the Sean Allen Diatonic Super Mutating Dynamic Food Replicator or... Connor Lacey: The SADSMDFR! Brilliant. How does it work? Sean Allen: Water goes in the top, and food comes out the bottom. David Brennan: How on earth are you going to make food from that thing? Sean Allen: A firework strapped to it. Watch. lights up the firework and the SADSMDFR into the sky Perfect. So, what do want for your celebration dinner? Connor Lacey: How about hot dogs. David Brennan: Calzone. Cian Dooley: Pasta. Paul and Shannon O'Dwyer: Pizza. Christopher Robin Milne: I would like to try the cheeseburgers. What? I've been eaten victims when I've been a symbiote. Sean Allen: Okay. up the order and pressed the button Also I have a Dangeometer that lets us know... ...if the food is going to over- mutate. Cian Dooley: What happens if the food over- mutates? Sean Allen: I don't know. But that'll never happen. (Whispers) Or could it? (In normal voice) All right, this probably won't explode. All: What? The SADSMDFR: Hot dog. machine made the food and they fell down from the sky. And everyone in Ireland tasted them Connor Lacey: Yummy. Sean Allen: I've got an idea. If I can keep making rain snacks, everyone around the world will enjoy my invention. Rachel Maher: That's, uh, perfect. Sean Allen: Thanks. Sean continued raining food all over Kid #1: Mr. Allen, may I please have some waffles? Woman: Falafels? Kid #2: Jellybeans. Old Man: Avocado. Sean Allen: Coming right up. Sean continued raining food all over as the Dangeometer increased Kids: Jellybeans! Boy #1: Awesome. Man #1: BLT. Boy #2: Doughnuts. Woman #2: Pie. David Brennan: Gummi bears. Man #2: Fish. Man# 3: Creme brulee! Connor Lacey: A pizza stuffed inside a turkey... ...the whole thing deep-fried and dipped in chocolate. What? They're just so yummy. Sean Allen: I can do that. Sean continued raining food all over as the Dangeometer increased Connor Lacey: There's something that Sean isn't telling us. I got an idea. Later Christopher Robin Milne: Hmm. Hey, Mr. Sean Allen. Maybe you could make the machine rain something special for me. Sean Allen: Like what? Christopher Robin Milne: How about some turkey legs? Sean Allen: Sure. up the order for turkey legs and pressed the button The SADSMDFR: Turkey legs. Christopher Robin Milne: Thanks! Shannon O'Dwyer: There's a fire in your sitting room that contains your games! Sean Allen: I'll put it out! Gotta tell my parents. Connor Lacey: Now's our chance! Come on! the gang went inside Sean's lab to look for clues Paul O'Dwyer: I found something! David Brennan: Looks like a couple of cars. Connor Lacey: Look at the initials on them. Cian Dooley: They said, "M.J." and "R.W.". Connor Lacey: "M.J." and "R.W."? (Gasps) Michael Jackson and Robin Williams! Shannon O'Dwyer: Look! The knife with the blood on it! And the pills in question! David Brennan: Wait a minute. If Sean Allen has the pills and the knife with the blood on it and the two cars he stole and destroyed to make the SADSMDFR... Cian Dooley: That would mean... Connor Lacey: Sean Allen murdered Michael Jackson and Robin Williams! Sean Allen: Very clever, guys. Cian Dooley: We now know why keep the SADSMDFR going. That rust-bucket uses microwave radiation... ...to mutate the genetic recipe of the food. The more we ask it to make, the more clouds it takes in... ...the more radiation it emits, the more these molecules could over- mutate. I think that's why the food is getting bigger. Sean Allen: Yup. And they'll keep on getting bigger until the food storm starts and destroys the president and I'll rule Ireland as it's emperor! Christopher Robin Milne: You’ll never get away with this! Sean Allen: Category:Connor Lacey Category:Transcript